As non-volatile memory technologies emerge, with higher speeds than previous non-volatile technologies, the interfaces and protocols associated with the previous non-volatile technologies may not be suited for the higher speed non-volatile memory technologies. Similarly, while volatile memory interfaces and protocols may be used for high speed data transfers using volatile memory, volatile memory interfaces and protocols may not be suited for the different latencies or the persistence of non-volatile memory technologies.